


The Face of Devastation

by LemmyC0re



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Death, Funeral, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ships arent really the focus of this but I tagged it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemmyC0re/pseuds/LemmyC0re
Summary: What do you do when someone who held everything together is taken away, causing everything to fall to pieces?
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Face of Devastation

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a scene from a much bigger project that I had written a few months ago. Obviously it is not posted anywhere, nor do I plan for it to be.. but I liked this scene a lot and wanted to share it.

It’s a cold, bleak morning for the South Park residents. More specifically, its youth. Kenny knows that they were delusional. He knows that it wasn’t a mystery with a happy ending, and they weren’t going to solve it. It was just a form of coping. 

When she went missing, the four of them (the four of them being Kyle, Stan, Cartman and himself) seemed dead set on finding her as if she would just turn up and everything would be okay again. All they had was hope, and now.. even that’s gone.

Everybody loved Heidi. She was always smiling, and sometimes she was the only one who could. She truly did have a brilliant spark about her. Hell, during the service even Cartman was sobbing. How could you not when a girl like her is gone? When you’ll never see her brilliant smile again, or hear her laugh, or take one of her posters for awareness week. Even to this day, Red Tucker who had never bothered to stop and at least take a poster from her wishes she had. She sometimes sits in her room and wishes she could go back and smile at her and say ‘sure, thank you!’ and take each and every poster she handed out if only to make her happy. She’d take a million more posters to bring her back, and even more to keep that smile on her face.

Kenny takes a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out and watching it dissipate in the air. His chest feels heavy. It’s almost as if his own heart is attempting to stop beating to do Heidi’s justice.

“I knew she was gone, but the funeral just..” he rasps out.

“Makes it feel more real?” Clyde Donovan finishes for him, taking the cigarette from his hand.

“Yeah..” he tips his head back against the brick wall of the church building. “I don’t want it to. I wanna keep pretending. I almost didn’t come, but I did.. out of respect for Heidi.”

“No one wants it to,” Clyde says, inhaling the smoke and blowing it out. “I found it hard to believe in God after my mom died. It was the funeral that made me realize.. when they were up there talking about how she’s in a better place and God is taking care of her now.. that if there truly was a God, they wouldn’t take someone like her away..” 

Kenny was there for the funeral. He saw everything Clyde saw, heard everything he heard. But he could never possibly feel what he felt. But now, as the loss of Heidi Turner weighs down on them both, all he does is feel. 

Clyde passes the cigarette to him, and as their fingertips brush, he says: “Is that why you skipped mass so much to hang out with me instead?” 

He smiles fondly, remembering all the times the two of them spent in his room listening to VHS tapes and getting high. 

Clyde turns to look him in the eyes.

“I skipped mass because I didn’t believe anymore..” a sweet smile crosses his face, his cheeks reddening both from the feeling in his chest and the cold biting at his skin. “I hang out with you because I like you.” 

Kenny returns his smile, blowing the smoke out through the gap in his teeth. He extinguishes the cigarette with his foot, shifting closer to Clyde and resting his head on his shoulder. Clyde laces their fingers together. 

“I miss her..” he whispers.

“Yeah.. me too.”

Bebe Stevens bends down to wrap her arms around Kyle’s neck, and in turn he wraps his tightly around her waist. He buries his face in her collarbones, flinching slightly when she sniffles in his ear.

“It means so much that you came,” she says into his hair. 

Her voice sounds scratchy and tired.. and absolutely devastated.

She leans back, standing up straight and brushing her hands on her black dress.

Her face is streaked with mascara, her blue eyes tired and bloodshot. She looks exhausted. Almost everyone does, but that’s to be expected with the loss of someone so incredibly beautiful inside and out.

“I’m so sorry, Bebe..” his voice breaks. Tears fill his eyes as he thinks about what Heidi was put through and the state she was found in. “It’s awful what happened to her..”

“No, don’t. It’s-“ she’s about to tell him not to apologize for something that wasn’t his fault when she’s shouldered by Eric Cartman. She gasps, stumbling backward and hissing in pain when the backs of her ankles hit the casket. She takes a moment and stabilizes herself.

“Gee, I’m sorry Bebe. I didn’t see you there,” Cartman says in an innocent, but condescending tone. “I’m afraid you blend right in with the cheap, plastic decor.”

“Cartman!” Kyle snaps. 

Is he actually serious right now? Heidi’s body was found just a few days ago. They’re at her funeral. 

“Can’t you be a decent human being for one day?” He clenches his fists, trying not to hit him. 

He’s not about to start a fight. Not here. Not today. He’s not going to disrespect Heidi like that. 

Cartman closes his eyes-but not soon enough for Kyle to miss the fact that they’re clearly bloodshot like everyone else’s-and places his hand over his chest.

“Why, I’m grieving, Khal. Grief shows itself in different ways, and this is me grieving.”

“How insensitive can you g-“ Kyle sees Bebe out of the corner of his eye. She’s completely still, standing in front of Heidi’s casket. 

The two of them were so busy arguing that they hadn’t realized she’d gone still.

“Bebe?” 

“What the hell’s up with h-“ 

Bebe kneels down slowly, taking a knee in front of the casket. She brings her shaky hand up, knocking three times on the top with a lengthy pause in between each knock.

Kyle steps a bit closer. “Bebe, what are you doing?” He asks almost cautiously.

She slowly turns over her shoulder, eyes wide.

“It’s hollow.” 

“What do you mean?”

“The casket..” she stands, stumbling slightly. 

“It’s empty.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> I never know what to say in the end notes lmfao.  
> If you enjoy my writing, please leave a comment 🙏🙏🙏  
> I needed a break from working on For all the reasons so I decided to write this scene from another project I had previously worked on.  
> Let me know what you think


End file.
